


Studium miłości

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taki trochę eksperyment C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Odkąd odkryłam ten cudowny serwis, postanowiłam przenieść tu mój bardzo niewygodny blog, który jeśli w ogóle będzie kontynuowany (nie no, będzie), to tylko tutaj.

\- Hej, kotek - Astrid wpadła do domu młodego wodza.

\- Witaj, kochanie - Czkawka wystawił policzek na pocałunek, nie przerywając pracy.

\- Co robisz? - zaciekawiona dziewczyna usiadła obok niego przy stole.

\- Dostałem zaproszenie od jednego z wodzów Archipelagu Południa i staram się opracować trasę na podstawie przesłanej mapy. Na szczęście udało mi się dopasować ją do naszej więc nie powinienem mieć większych problemów.

\- Jak długo cię nie będzie? - zapytała, bardziej zainteresowana narzeczonym niż sojuszem.

\- Przy odrobinie szczęścia jakieś dwa miesiące.

\- ILE?!

\- No co? - spojrzał na nią tymi swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami, nie rozumiejąc jej reakcji.

\- Przecież ja tyle nie wytrzymam...

\- To leć ze mną,

\- Poważnie?

\- Jak najbardziej.

\- A kto się zajmie wioską?

\- Tata. Nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko temu.

\- A da radę? Wiesz, że po tej bitwie z Drago ma problemy z sercem. Został wtedy poważnie ranny.

\- Astrid... - chłopak zadrżał i zamknął oczy, nienawidził wspominać tych wydarzeń. - Minęły już prawie dwa lata. A odkąd jest na emeryturze, więcej odpoczywa. No i mama go pilnuje.

\- Nie jestem przekonana...

\- Kochanie - Czkawka objął ukochaną w talii. - To będzie czas dla nas. Ostatnio nie mamy go dla siebie zbyt wiele.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję. Nie wiem jak w dzień, ale każda noc będzie należeć do ciebie - pocałował ją z miłością.

\- A wy jak zwykle swoje - zaśmiał się Stoick, wchodząc do domu.

\- Nie nasza wina, że masz złe wyczucie czasu i przychodzisz w takich momentach - chłopak wrócił do mapy.

\- Co robisz?

\- Czytaj - podsunął ojcu pismo.

\- Archipelag Południa? Trochę daleko...

\- Dwa tygodnie drogi. Dlatego nie będzie nas jakieś dwa miesiące.

\- Aha. Zaraz, zaraz. "Nas"? - Stoick spojrzał na syna z zaskoczeniem.

\- No... Chcieliśmy lecieć razem... - młody wódz niepewnie podniósł wzrok na ojca. - A co, to źle? - spytał z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie no, źle nie. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś.

\- Jeżeli to duży problem... - zaczęła Astrid, ale Stoick uniósł dłoń, żeby ją uciszyć.

\- Ja rozumiem. Jesteście młodzi, zakochani i trudno wam się rozstać. Nie ma żadnego problemu, naprawdę.

\- To świetnie - para popatrzyła na siebie uszczęśliwiona. - A, tata, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa... Nie zająłbyś się przez ten czas wioską?

\- Cóż... w zasadzie mógłbym. Tylko co na to mama?

\- Po prostu się jej słuchaj i będzie dobrze.

\- Myślisz?

\- Zaufaj. Oczywiście nie możesz całkiem zdawać się na nią, bo ci wlezie na głowę.

\- A ty się nie boisz, że ci Astrid wlezie na głowę?

\- Astrid? Skąd, ona taka nie jest.

\- Tylko nie powtarzaj tego mamie.

\- Co ty, nie jestem samobójcą - zaśmiał się Czkawka i wrócił do przerwanej pracy.


	2. Chapter 2

Przygotowanie do drogi zajęło im około dziesięciu dni. Trzeba było tak ogarnąć wioskę i zostawić ją jak najmniej wymagającą, żeby Stoick się nie przemęczał. Należało też zadbać o odpowiednie zapasy i zabrać niezbędne drobiazgi. Do tego oszczędzali jak mogli smoki, żeby miały jak najwięcej sił na lot.

Podróż była długa. W zasadzie powinna trwać krócej, ale Czkawka często wolał nadłożyć drogi kosztem ominięcia burzy czy silnych lub niekorzystnych wiatrów. Do wyznaczonego celu dotarli jednak po przewidywanych dwóch tygodniach. Powitał ich zaskakujący, gorący klimat, tropikalna roślinność i pustynne tereny. Przyzwyczajonym do śniegu i lodu wikingom taka pogoda wydała się wręcz niemożliwa do zniesienia. Z kolei smoki nie miały nic przeciwko, wyraźnie takie ciepło im się podobało. Wylądowali przed zaznaczonym na mapie rozległym budynkiem z jasnego kamienia.

\- Witajcie szanowni goście - powitał ich człowiek o ciemnej, brązowawej cerze, czarnych włosach i oczach. Drobny, spowity w barwne, powłóczyste szaty, mówił z ostrym akcentem Południa, choć w języku Północy.

\- Witaj - Czkawka uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Ty jesteś tu wodzem?

\- Tak, to ja - odparł człowieczek. - Jestem Bail. Ty musisz być tym słynnym Czkawką, którego zna cała Północ.

\- Zgadza się - chłopak uścisnął wyciągniętą na powitanie dłoń. - A to Astrid, moja narzeczona.

\- Miło mi - Bail skłonił głowę, ale nie podał jej ręki. - Moje żony zaprowadzą was do apartamentów - wskazał ruchem ręki cztery kobiety ubrane w podobnym stylu. Wszystkie wyglądały prawie tak samo. - Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni podróżą.

\- Owszem, ale co ze smokami? Wolelibyśmy mieć je blisko, żeby nie narozrabiały - zauważył Czkawka.

\- Słusznie - zgodził się Bail. - Obawiam się jednak, że część kobieca nie posiada dostatecznie dużych pokoi.

\- Astrid... też chciałbym mieć przy sobie - młody wódz objął ukochaną w talii.

\- Cóż, wobec tego... Naijdiha! - jedna z kobiet podeszła i skłoniła się lekko. Mężczyzna wydał jej polecenie w twardym, gardłowym języku Południa i kobieta odeszła. 

\- Nie radzą sobie jeszcze najlepiej z mową Północną. Jest dla nas trochę za miękka.

\- W porządku, rozumiemy.

\- Avalei nauczy was trochę o naszych zwyczajach i obyczajach, żebyście nie musieli się martwić, że popełnicie jakąś gafę - kolejna z kobiet skłoniła się z lekkim uśmiechem. - Reszta zadba o wasz wygląd i komfort. A teraz przepraszam, mam pilne sprawy - wszedł do domu szybkim krokiem.

Trzy pozostałe żony gestem zaprosiły gości do środka. Na szczęście wnętrze budynku było dość duże dla Wichury. Szczerbatek dziwnym trafem mieścił się wszędzie.

\- Ma facet rozmach - szepnęła Astrid, gdy szli przestronnym korytarzem.

\- Nie to co u nas - uśmiechnął się Czkawka.

Gdy dotarli do pokoju, wręcz ich zamurowało. Pomieszczenie było chyba wielkości Twierdzy. Olbrzymie, wychodzące na wschód okno prezentowało malowniczą panoramę wyspy i doskonale oświetlało urządzone z przepychem wnętrze. Biały marmur znacznie chłodził, a futra i zwiewne firanki tej samej barwy, nadawały lekkości. Cały salon był w bieli i odcieniach beżu, efekt psuły tylko urządzone w kącie legowiska dla smoków. Drzwi naprzeciw okna prowadziły do niesamowicie bogatej, ale przytulnej sypialni, która w odróżnieniu od salonu utrzymana była w ciepłych, nastrojowych barwach, tworzących romantyczny nastrój. Królewskie miejsce zajmowało bardzo specyficzne łóżko. Był to swego rodzaju duży materac z kilkoma poduszkami, białym, puszystym futrem do okrycia i powleczony półprzezroczystym baldachimem. Z kolei za drzwiami naprzeciw wejścia kryła się luksusowa łaźnia, skąpana w południowym słońcu, które wydobywało złocisty odcień pomieszczenia.

\- Chyba wiem od czego zaczniemy... - Astrid spojrzała z błyskiem w oczach na jeden z basenów kąpielowych w podłodze.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach, kochanie - Czkawka pocałował ją w policzek z uśmiechem.

Trzy żony Baila weszły tak cicho, że prawie ich nie zauważyli.

\- Jakie są wasze życzenia? - spytała nazwana Avalei. Miała nieco śpiewny głos i nie tak ostry akcent jak Bail, a przy tym mówiła zaskakująco pewnie i poprawnie.

\- A co polecasz? - Astrid spojrzała na nią, zaintrygowana.

\- Cóż, wszystko...

\- Czemu nie? - Czkawka uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Więc zapraszam - Avalei poprowadziła ich ku kolejnym drzwiom, za którymi zostali poddani całej serii zabiegów relaksacyjnych.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwoli wyjaśnienia: owo opisane Południe jest krainą bazowaną na Sachace z "Trylogii Czarnego Maga" Trudi Canavan, oraz na mojej wiedzy na temat krajów arabskich, ale bardziej tych w stylu "Baśni z 1001 nocy" niż dzisiejszych :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy wreszcie wyszli po bardzo długim czasie, czuli się jak nowo narodzeni. Również smoki zostały jako tako wykąpane, nakarmione i obecnie spały w najlepsze.

\- Astrid... - gdy młody wódz Berk zobaczył swoją narzeczoną, zabrakło mu słów. Oboje byli ubrani w południowym stylu, ale widok idealnych kształtów ukochanej, otulonych lekkim strojem, rozbudził jego pożądanie, uśpione przez całą podróż.

\- Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba - uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądała jak bogini spowita w chmury albo gęstą mgłę. Czkawka wpatrywał się w nią urzeczony.

\- Chyba czas na lekcję - Avalei usiadła na miękkiej kanapie, będącej w zasadzie wielką poduszką z oparciem, a para po chwili konsternacji poszła w jej ślady. - Nasze zasady są dość skomplikowane, ale postaram się je wyjaśnić. Podstawowa reguła: kobieta jest własnością mężczyzny, więc może mieć ich wiele.

\- To ile was jest? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - W sensie żon Baila.

\- Obecnie 27. Bail jest wodzem, więc stać go na tyle żon, ale ma ambicję mieć ich tyle, ile ma lat.

\- A wygląda na to, że ma dużo lat... Ja tam się cieszę, że mam tylko Astrid. Jedna kobieta w zupełności mi wystarczy - wlepił wzrok w jej ukryte pod cienkim materiałem piersi. Chyba domyślał się, dlaczego południowe spodnie są tak luźne i szerokie.

\- 43. Dobra, następna zasada, kobieta w obecności mężczyzn milczy, chyba, że się ją o coś zapyta. Ale to rzadkość. Kolejna rzecz, kobiety i mężczyźni jadają, mieszkają i spotykają się osobno.

\- To po co komu tyle żon? - nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego, Astrid chwyciła podbródek chłopaka i uniosła jego głowę, zmuszając go do oderwania rozmarzonego wzroku od jej ciała.

\- Przede wszystkim dbamy o dom, ale też rodzimy dzieci i zaspokajamy go w łóżku.

\- Co noc ma inną?

\- Tak. Dla nas to wygodne.

\- Seks raz w miesiącu? Nie wyobrażam sobie tego - blondynka spojrzała na ukochanego.

\- I mówi to kobieta? - Avalei nie kryła zdumienia.

\- Tak... - odparła Astrid ostrożnie.

\- Ciekawa jestem, co by powiedziała na to reszta - uśmiechnęła się. - No i dlaczego masz takie zdanie. Ale to innym razem. Dalej: ponieważ kobieta jest własnością mężczyzny, może on ją sprzedać lub kupić. Dlatego nie zdziw się, jak dostaniesz takie propozycje - zwróciła się do Czkawki. - Jasne kobiety tu nie występują, dlatego wielu może jej pożądać.

\- Czyli mogą próbować odkupić ode mnie Astrid?

\- Dokładnie. I uważaj, ludzie Południa uwielbiają się targować. Nie odpuszczą, póki nie osiągną celu. Następne: zaproszeń nie wypada odrzucać. Poza tym bliższe znajomości wiele ułatwiają. Ale uważaj, nie wszyscy będą szanować twoją kulturę i zwyczaje, dlatego musisz postępować ostrożnie.

\- Ostrożność to jego specjalność, prawda, kotek? - blond wojowniczka spojrzała na ukochanego, a Avalei się roześmiała.

\- Czy ty nazwałaś go kotkiem? - zapytała rozbawiona.

\- Mhm - Astrid skinęła głową. - Wiesz, dlaczego? - sięgnęła do włosów chłopaka i podrapała go za uchem. Na ten gest niekontrolowanie zamruczał, przymykając oczy i poruszał lekko głową, jak najbardziej wystawiając się na pieszczoty. - Mruczy całkiem jak kotek.

\- To urocze - uśmiechnęła się. - Szkoda, że nasi mężczyźni tak nie umieją.

\- Umieją, tylko o tym nie wiedzą. Spróbuj tego kiedyś, a zostaniesz ulubioną żoną Baila. Tylko uważaj - ostrzegła, gdy Czkawka rzucił się na jej szyję. - To ich zachęca do seksu. No chyba, że jest już po wszystkim, wtedy to uspokaja i usypia, a przynajmniej Czkawkę - odsunęła go od siebie stanowczo.

\- Ciekawe. Mam wrażenie, że możesz nas nauczyć wielu pożytecznych rzeczy. Ale to innym razem, teraz muszę iść - skłoniła się lekko i wyszła.

\- No chodź - Astrid wstała zrezygnowana i pociągnęła narzeczonego do sypialni.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mamy pierwszą seks-scenę. Może nie jest to pierwsza, którą tak opisałam, ale na pewno pierwsza, którą opublikowałam. Nabiorę wprawy, spokojnie :D

Był tak niecierpliwy, że przyparł ją do drzwi, całując mocno. Po chwili kombinowania usunął górną część garderoby i rzucił się na jej oswobodzone z lekkich szat piersi. Całował je, dotykał, ssał i gryzł, jakby nie robił tego znacznie dłużej niż dwa tygodnie, w zamian otrzymując westchnienia i pomruki zadowolenia.

\- Widzę, że bardzo za tym tęskniłeś - uśmiechnęła się i jęknęła cicho, gdy kolejne ugryzienie wywołało falę przyjemności.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - wyszeptał, klękając przed nią i zdejmując resztę ubrań. Uniósł jedną z jej nóg, zarzucił sobie na ramię i zaczął całować wewnętrzną stronę jej uda, dłonią głaszcząc stronę zewnętrzną.

\- Kotek... - zaprotestowała, widząc, do czego on zmierza.

\- Cicho - uciął, sięgając celu. W zasadzie nie było to możliwe, z jej gardła wydobył się głośny jęk, gdy dopiął swego, tak silnie na nią działał. Szybko jednak wstał i przeniósł ją na łóżko. Rozsunął jej nogi i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Była najlepszą wojowniczką na Berk, doskonale umiała się bronić. A mimo to, leżała teraz przed nim całkowicie naga i zdana na jego łaskę. Ta myśl była dla niego niezwykle podniecająca. Nie zwlekając długo, zablokował jej uda, chwycił mocno jej biodra i pochylił się, drażniąc ją oddechem. Chciał, żeby poczuła się bezbronna i całkowicie mu poddana.

I czuła się tak. Dlatego była cicho. W odwecie za narzucenie jej tak poddańczej pozycji, nie wydawała z siebie żadnych dźwięków świadczących o jej zadowoleniu, które tak uwielbiał. Dzielnie opierała się jego intensywnym pieszczotom. Wszystkie gesty zdawały się mówić: “Krzycz. I tak nie wygrasz, nie ma sensu się opierać. Krzycz". Stłumiła jęk, kiedy wsunął w nią zwinny język. Nie chciała dać mu nad sobą panować, nie w ten sposób. Przyjemność ją obezwładniała, ale nie poddawała się, on tym bardziej. Torturował ją z dziką satysfakcją, czekając, aż ulegnie. Skupił swoje pieszczoty na najwrażliwszym punkcie jej ciała. Resztką sił zmuszała się do pozostania cichą i nieruchomą. Nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy. "Nie!" pomyślała. "Tylko nie to!". Ale było za późno. Poczuła lekkie dotknięcie zębów tuż przed tym, zanim zaczęły się zaciskać. "Krzycz" nakazywał jej niemo, a ona dzielnie wytrzymywała. Ale ugryzł mocno. Bardzo mocno. Nie wytrzymała. Krzyknęła.

Z triumfem w oczach zaczął pieścić ją intensywnie. Wiedział, że ją złamał i teraz może zrobić z nią co zechce. Rozluźniła się zrezygnowana, posłusznie wijąc się i jęcząc pod jego wpływem. W pewnym momencie odsunął się i jednym ruchem odwrócił ją na brzuch, po czym podciągnął jej biodra do góry, aż oparła się na kolanach. To samo zrobił z ramionami, opierając ją również na łokciach.

\- To za twój opór - wyszeptał jej do ucha, po czym wrócił do intensywnego pieszczenia jej dłońmi i ustami. Wiedziała, że nie odpuści, póki nie doprowadzi jej do orgazmu, a nie miała już sił na opór. Zresztą i tak by nie dała rady, ta pozycja jest zbyt przyjemna. Co prawda używał jej zazwyczaj, żeby ukarać ukochaną za sprzeciw i nie pozwolić jej odwzajemniać swoich pieszczot, ale i tak to lubiła. W końcu nie musiała nic robić, tylko rozkoszować się jego działaniami. Tak jak teraz, wystarczyło naprawdę niewiele, aby osiągnęła szczyt.

Niezwykle z siebie zadowolony odsunął się, pozostawiając jej ciało drżące i gotowe na więcej. Rozebrał się ze swoich ubrań i wrócił do niej. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy zaczął masować jej uda i pośladki, wiedziała, że i on musi się zaspokoić. A raczej mało prawdopodobne jest, żeby po prostu ją wykorzystał i zostawił. Prawie na pewno zmusi ją, żeby doszła drugi raz i to przed nim. Oparł dłonie na jej biodrach i wszedł w nią jednym płynnym ruchem. Po czterech latach intensywnego seksu w różnych miejscach i pozycjach, miał dużą wprawę. Wiedział, co zrobić, żeby oboje byli zadowoleni, bo znał jej ciało i rozumiał swoje. Odczekał chwilę, aż przyzwyczają się do tego, że są połączeni i zaczął się poruszać. Doskonale wiedział jak zwiększać siłę i szybkość swoich ruchów, żeby sprawić ukochanej jak największą przyjemność i jednocześnie jak najbardziej przedłużyć akt miłosny.

Każdy jego ruch doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Jedną rękę wciąż zaciskał na jej biodrze, drugą pogładził malinkę, którą zostawił na jej pośladku. Lubił ją w ten sposób naznaczać, na szczęście w niewidocznych miejscach. Dzięki temu nikt nie wiedział o prawdziwej naturze ich związku. Wszyscy myśleli, że są po prostu bardzo w sobie zakochani, nikt nie podejrzewał, że tak silną miłość podsyca i umacnia namiętny, w miarę regularny seks. A nawet jeśli ktoś wiedział, nie dawał po sobie poznać.

Po dłuższej chwili miała dość i on to wyczuwał. Poznawał to też po sile i szybkości swoich ruchów. Sięgnął do jej piersi i zaczął drażnić jej sutki szorstkimi palcami, zniszczonymi przez pracę w kuźni, ale przez to jego dotyk bardziej ją podniecał.

\- Kończ, Astrid - nakazał cicho, przylgnął do jej pleców i pocałował ją w kark, był na tyle wysoki, że mógł to zrobić.

\- Nie chcę... - wyjęczała, ale nie miała na to wpływu. Zmusił ją, żeby doszła po raz drugi i dopiero kiedy opadła bezwładnie na łóżko, przytrzymał mocno jej biodra i sam osiągnął spełnienie, wymawiając głośno jej imię, co wywołało u niej dreszcz. Pozostał w niej jeszcze przez długą chwilę, rozkoszując się uczuciem dominacji.

\- Tu jest moje miejsce, w którym chciałbym pozostać na zawsze - wyznał cicho, gdy jego oddech uspokoił się na tyle, żeby mógł mówić.

\- We mnie - wyszeptała z uśmiechem, wiele razy jej to powtarzał.

\- W tobie - zgodził się. - Niestety wadą tej pozycji jest to, że muszę z ciebie wyjść, żeby się położyć - jak powiedział, tak zrobił, natychmiast jednak przytuliła się do niego.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz. Zostawiasz mnie taką pustą i stęsknioną - położyła się na jego piersi i zamknęła oczy.

\- Ja też tego nienawidzę. Czuję się odsłonięty i bezbronny - spojrzał na lśniącą od wilgoci męskość, teraz z powrotem w stanie spoczynku, kiedy nie było widać jej rozmiarów. Objął ukochaną w talii i oparł policzek o jej głowę. - Kocham cię, Astrid - wyznał cicho. - I przepraszam za to - musnął jej biodro, na którym odciśnięte były ślady jego palców. Do wieczora na pewno zsinieją i będzie się krzywił na ich widok. Nie lubił uszkadzać jej delikatnej skóry.

\- Nie szkodzi. To prawie jak malinki - odparła bardzo cicho, była wykończona, ale rzadko zasypiali od razu po seksie. Musieli porozmawiać, nacieszyć się sobą, udowodnić sobie, że chodzi o coś więcej niż przyjemność, że to bliskość jest dla nich najważniejsza.

\- Prawie...

\- A właśnie, czy ty mi nie zrobiłeś jakiejś nowej?

\- Skąd.

\- Zawsze je robisz. Gdzie tym razem?

\- Tu... - przyznał się niechętnie, gładząc kciukiem jej pośladek.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - zaśmiała się. Naciągnął na nich białe futro służące do okrywania się, co było dobre w nocy, a niekoniecznie w dzień. Nie chciał jednak, by nieproszeni goście zastali ich nago, a poza tym, futro kojarzyło im się z Berk.

\- Śpij dobrze, milady.

\- Ty też, kotek.


	5. Chapter 5

Pod wieczór obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi. Avalei oznajmiała, że Bail wydaje ucztę na ich cześć, która niedługo się zacznie. Astrid westchnęła i rozejrzała się po sypialni. Zachodzące słońce pięknie komponowało się z rudawymi odcieniami całego pomieszczenia, tak jak przedtem w łaźni. Kolory wystroju nie były więc przypadkowe, dopasowano je do światła, w zależności od kierunku, na który wychodziło okno. Ciekawe.

Przesunęła dłonią po mięciutkich włosach Czkawki i uśmiechnęła się, gdy spojrzała na niego. Miał uroczy odruch, że musi coś ssać przez sen, jeśli śni mu się koszmar. Kiedyś zapewne był to kciuk albo róg koca, czy rękaw, ale ostatnio znalazł sobie coś znacznie lepszego. W zasadzie ona na to wpadła, on nie miał nawet pojęcia, że tak robi. Trochę nie rozumiał, dlaczego koszmary przestały go budzić, ale uznawał, że po prostu bliskość Astrid go uspokajała. W rzeczywistości ilekroć zaczynał płakać przez sen i ją budził, podsuwała mu do ssania pierś, jak matka dziecku. Inna sprawa, że ciepło jej ciała i bliskość rzeczywiście mu pomagały, ale głównie chodziło o zaspokojenie potrzeby ssania. No i o uspokojenie, mama oznacza poczucie bezpieczeństwa, dlatego ssanie uspokaja dzieci.

Wiedziała, że muszą wstać, ale nie chciała go budzić. Wyglądał tak słodko i niewinnie, a przy tym jego ssanie pobudzało w niej instynkt macierzyński. A on uwielbiał jej piersi. Jakoś jednak musiała mu je zabrać, inaczej dowiedziałby się o swoim odruchu i zacząłby się przejmować, że strasznie się upokarza, na co ona nie zwracała uwagi. Miała za niego wyjść, spędzić z nim resztę życia. Dla niej nie było możliwe, żeby upokorzył się przed nią, wszystko traktowała jak rzecz naturalną. Nigdy go nie wyśmiała, nie odrzuciła, zawsze go rozumiała, współczuła mu i pomagała. Nie miała problemu, gdy przeżywając pierwszy raz, miał przedwczesny wytrysk. Pocieszała go, kiedy z powodu przemęczenia nie udało mu się dojść. Czymś naturalnym było dla niej pomaganie w podstawowych czynnościach, jak chodzenie, kąpiel, czy nawet korzystanie z toalety, kiedy przez ból nogi nie był w stanie samodzielnie stać. Kiedy pewnego razu Stoick długo nie wracał z jakiejś wyprawy, Czkawka miał tak straszny koszmar, że zmoczył łóżko. Bez słowa protestu czy choćby skrzywienia się, uprzątnęła wszystkie ślady jego wpadki, pocieszając go, że to tylko głupi wypadek. Opiekowała się nim, jeśli tego potrzebował, pocieszała go, słuchała, była powierniczką jego najgłębszych sekretów i najśmielszych marzeń. To ona obok Szczerbatka była w jego życiu najważniejsza i z każdym dniem coraz mocniej ją kochał.

Spróbowała wyjąć pierś z jego ust, ale w ramach protestu zacisnął zęby, przygryzając sutek. Syknęła i sięgnęła dłonią za jego ucho, po czym podrapała lekko. Automatycznie rozchylił usta, uwalniając ją. Teraz mogła delikatnie zacząć go budzić.

\- Kotek... - powiedziała cicho, głaszcząc intensywnie jego policzek.

\- Mmmhmm - zamruczał niechętnie.

\- Wstawaj, kochanie. Obowiązki wzywają.

\- Nie chcę - wtulił się w nią.

\- Musisz.

\- Nie. Daj mi spać.

\- Czasem się zastanawiam, czy ja mam być twoją żoną czy matką.

\- Jednym i drugim.

\- Czkawka... ja wiem, że perspektywa pozostania ze mną w łóżku jest bardziej kusząca, ale mamy pracę.

\- Astriś...

\- Nie ma Astriś. Wstawaj - wyplątała się z jego objęć i wyskoczyła z łóżka. Nie spuszczał z niej pożądliwego wzroku, kiedy okrywała kształtne ciało miękkimi jedwabiami. - Chodź.

Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka i ubrał. Poprawiła mu rozczochrane włosy i uznała, że jest gotowy.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak seksownie wyglądasz - wymruczał jej do ucha, obejmując ją w talii.

\- Nie. Jak zaczniesz mnie uwodzić, zaraz znowu skończymy w łóżku, a mamy iść na ucztę powitalną - odsunęła się.

\- A dostanę chociaż jeden mały pocałunek?

\- Jesteś strasznie niewyżyty.

\- Nie kochaliśmy się przez całe dwa tygodnie podróży, a ostatnio utrzymujemy się na poziomie dwóch razów w tygodniu.

\- Teraz mamy cały miesiąc tylko dla siebie. Możemy się kochać nawet codziennie - uczesała włosy i spojrzała na niego.

\- Codziennie? - zielone oczy chłopaka rozbłysły.

\- Codziennie - potwierdziła ze spokojem.

Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i równie mocno pocałował. Nawet jeśli nie dadzą rady robić tego codziennie, cieszyła go jej gotowość. Wiedział, że to dla niej duże poświęcenie, jej potrzeby nie były tak częste jak jego, a to było dla niej stanowczo za dużo, ale już jej słowa wiele znaczyły. Słyszał, że wiele kobiet często odmawia seksu swoim mężom, bo nie mają ochoty. Astrid też czasem nie miała, ale wtedy prosiła go, by był delikatny. Zawsze bardzo się starał, żeby miała choć trochę przyjemności, nigdy nie pozwolił, żeby seks był dla niej nieprzyjemny. Dlatego nie miała oporów, wiedziała, że potraktuje ją jak księżniczkę. Nigdy jej nie skrzywdził ani nie zmuszał do czegoś, czego by nie chciała. Byli ze sobą szczerzy, on nie ukrywał swoich potrzeb, ona swojego braku satysfakcji. To wzmacniało ich związek, wolał namęczyć się z zadowoleniem jej, niż żeby udawała. Dzięki temu wiedział, że jest idealnym kochankiem.

\- Chodź już - odsunęła się w chwili, kiedy jego dłonie sięgnęły jej pośladków. Po tych czterech latach nie miał żadnych problemów z dotykaniem jej. Nie musiał pytać, czy tego chce, bo wiedział, że tak jest. Uwielbiała jego dotyk.

\- Ale wrócimy do tego - zapowiedział. Kiedy on się stał taki śmiały?

\- Wrócimy - zgodziła się dla świętego spokoju i wyciągnęła go z sypialni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z tego co pamiętam, ktoś miał problem z tym rozdziałem, więc wyjaśniam: odruch ssania u Czkawki to odbicie braku miłości macierzyńskiej we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Teraz, kiedy ma kogoś, kto go kocha, ta podświadoma potrzeba powraca, chociaż on kompletnie nie ma o tym pojęcia. To mechanizm psychologiczny zakrawający trochę na psychoanalizę, nie jestem pewna, na ile % jest to prawdopodobne, ale na pewno nie jest niemożliwe.


	6. Chapter 6

Smoków nie było, dostrzegli je przez okno, bawiące się w ogrodzie. W salonie zaś czekała inna żona Baila, kolejna z czterech, które wyszły na powitanie gości.

\- Jestem Elishia - przedstawiła się, miała podobny akcent jak Avalei. Wychodziło na to, że kobiety znały mowę Północy lepiej niż mężczyźni. - Zaprowadzę was na ucztę.

Bez słowa ruszyli za nią. W tak rozległym kompleksie mieszkalnym nietrudno było się zgubić, więc starali się zapamiętać drogę. Oczywiście okazało się to niemożliwe, ale mieli nadzieję, że po kilku, względnie kilkunastu dniach się nauczą. Na razie musieli jednak liczyć na pomoc żon gospodarza.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? - wyszeptał Czkawka, gdy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do sali bankietowej.

\- Wiem - uśmiechnęła się Astrid. - Też będzie mi ciebie brakować tego wieczoru.

Młody wódz z uśmiechem pochylił się i czule pocałował ukochaną, nie przejmując się tym, że Elishia otworzyła drzwi, więc każdy mógł ich zobaczyć. Chwyciła jego dłoń, którą pogłaskał jej policzek, wtuliła się w nią i ucałowała, patrząc mu w oczy z miłością. Wyglądali jak żegnająca się para zakochanych, co nie było niczym niezwykłym na Berk, ale tutaj wszelka czułość stanowiła dość osobliwe widowisko.

Rozstali się niechętnie, ale w spokoju. Czkawka udał się w stronę stołu, przy którym siedziało kilkunastu mężczyzn, a Astrid w przeciwny koniec sali, do grona kobiet i dzieci.

\- Widać, że na Północy macie inne obyczaje - zauważył Bail z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem - wódz Berk spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Dla mnie osobiście nie, ciekawią mnie odmienne kultury. Ale niestety nie każdy ma takie podejście jak ja.

\- Będziemy uważali.

\- Mam nadzieję. Nie chciałbym, żebyście mieli niepotrzebne kłopoty tylko dlatego, że jesteście inni. A wiem, że niektórym bardzo przeszkadza nawet to, że macie jasną skórę.

\- Żartujesz…

\- Chciałbym. Zdania są podzielone, jedni na przykład uważają twoją kobietę za bóstwo, dla innych nie powinna w ogóle istnieć. O tobie też się tak wyrażają, część jest zdania, że nie wolno wam ufać i nie powinienem był w ogóle próbować nawiązywać z wami sojuszu.

\- Przecież nawet nas nie znają. Zresztą sojusz jest zawsze lepszy od wojny.

\- Są tak uprzedzeni, że nie rozumieją nawet, jakie to dla nas korzystne.

\- Może jeszcze zmienią zdanie.

\- Może… kto wie, nadzieja jest. No, jedzmy.

Po kolacji Elishia odprowadziła ich do pokoju.

\- Co powiesz na mały nocny lot, milady? - Czkawka spojrzał na narzeczoną

\- Zawsze chętnie - uśmiechnęła się, wzięli smoki i polecieli.

To był błąd. Noce były wręcz lodowate, prawie jak na Berk. Tylko że na Berk mieli ciepłe okrycia i grube ubrania. Tutaj, były to naprawdę cienkie szaty, które głośno łopotały na wietrze. Smoki były zachwycone, ale jeźdźcy błyskawicznie poczuli ochotę na powrót do ciepłej sypialni. Musieli jednak marznąć, póki Szczerbek i Wichura się nie wyszalały. A trwało to jakąś godzinę, w czasie której ich ludzie zmarzli tak, że nie czuli dłoni.

\- Nigdy więcej - jęknął cicho Czkawka, gdy wrócili wreszcie do sypialni, kompletnie przemarznięci.

\- Skąd oni mieli tyle energii? - spytała cicho Astrid, wskakując do łóżka i okrywając się futrem aż po szyję.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może cię rozgrzać? - przytulił drżącą ukochaną, która syknęła cicho.

\- Wątpię czy dasz radę - skrzywiła się. Zsunął lekko futro i już wiedział, co jej jest. Stwardniałe z zimna sutki przebijały się przez cienki materiał, jednak wszelki dotyk przynosił jej ból zamiast przyjemności. - Masz zimne ręce.

\- Nie tylko ręce, ale wiem, jak ominąć tę niedogodność - ostrożnie odsłonił jej piersi, nie rozbierając jej jednak całkowicie.

\- Co ty chcesz zrobić? - spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Nie odpowiedział, tylko pochylił się i zaczął ją ogrzewać ciepłym oddechem. - To niewiele daje - mruknęła, wobec tego przyłożył usta do jej skóry i spróbował oprócz oddechu użyć także języka. Stłumiła jęk, piersi były bardzo wrażliwe na dotyk i ciepło.

\- A teraz? - podniósł głowę, niemal nie odrywając się od jej skóry.

\- Lepiej - szepnęła, więc powtórzył to z drugiej strony. Wygięła się lekko, wyraźnie jej się to podobało. - Dziękuję - wyszeptała, gdy rozgrzał ją na tyle, że dotyk przestał sprawiać jej ból.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, kochanie.


	7. Chapter 7

Rano obudził się pierwszy i uśmiechnął się. Był pobudzony z powodu tego, co mu się śniło. Lubił mieć sny erotyczne, nie tylko dlatego, że występowała w nich Astrid. Odkąd praktycznie każdą noc spędzali ze sobą, każdego ranka po takiej nocy, działo się coś miłego. Tym razem postanowił trochę skrócić oczekiwanie. Jego dłoń przesunęła się na jej brzuch i zaczęła go delikatnie głaskać. Nie chciał jej budzić, ale z drugiej strony miał na nią ogromną ochotę. Pragnął dotykać jej ciała, całować je i wreszcie znaleźć się w niej, by sprawić jej przyjemność. Jęknął cicho, gdy się poruszyła, ocierając się udem o jego wzwód. Jego dłoń powędrowała wyżej niż na jej brzuch. Nie mógł się już powstrzymać i rozebrał ją ostrożnie.

\- Czy ty nie umiesz trzymać rąk z daleka ode mnie? - mruknęła sennie.

\- Nie. Jesteś zbyt piękna - zaczął przesuwać dłoń po wewnętrznej stronie jej uda.

\- Albo to ty niewyżyty - zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza, czując w sobie jego palce.

\- Albo jedno i drugie - pocałował ją w szyję i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy wygięła się lekko. - Zresztą wiem, że uwielbiasz poranny seks - zniecierpliwiony pozbył się swoich ubrań i ustawił się, opierając czoło o jej czoło. Zachęcająco oplotła nogami jego biodra.

\- Zgadza się. Jest znacznie przyjemniejszy niż wieczorny - pocałowała go w nos. Zamrugał śmiesznie i zadrżał lekko. Całus w nos zwiększał jego podniecenie, o czym doskonale wiedziała. - Długo mam jeszcze czekać? Taki byłeś napalony, a teraz co?

\- Nie igraj z moją męskością. Wiesz, że mógłbym tak cię zerżnąć, że nie mogłabyś chodzić - mruknął nieco urażony.

\- To źle, że cię pragnę?

\- Ależ skąd. Po prostu póki co to ja mam kontrolę. I mogę zrobić z tobą wszystko - wreszcie wsunął się w nią, co przyjęła westchnieniem ulgi i przyjemności. Wtuliła się w niego mocno, pragnąc go poczuć całym ciałem. On również do niej przywarł, potrzebując bliskości i czułości. Po chwili zaczął się poruszać tak, żeby jak najmniej się od niej odsuwać. Starała się pomagać mu w tym, chciała pozostać jak najbliżej niego. Wchodził w nią powoli, ale bardzo głęboko, przez co drżała mocno za każdym razem. Stawała się prawie bezwładna, rozkosz ogarniała całe jej ciało i umysł, mogła tylko szeptać jak bardzo go kocha i jak uwielbia jego pieszczoty. Każde jej drżenie, jęk, sposób, w jaki ich ciała się o siebie ocierały i to cudowne uczucie jej wewnętrznych mięśni zaciskających się wokół niego, wprawiały go w coraz większe podniecenie. Poruszali się synchronicznie, stopniowo zbliżając się do chwili największej przyjemności, którą osiągnęli razem.

\- To było... idealne - wymruczała, gdy powoli uspokajali swoje oddechy.

\- Cieszę się, milady. Twoje szczęście jest moim szczęściem - szepnął. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to. Kiedy mówił jej takie rzeczy, naprawdę czuła się jak księżniczka. 

Wiedziała, że z nim zawsze będzie szczęśliwa, dlatego dbała, aby ich związek był jak najtrwalszy i najbardziej zbliżony do ideału. W prawdzie to wymagało obustronnego zaangażowania, ale często Czkawka był zmęczony, jego praca go wykańczała. Potrafił jednak zadbać o narzeczoną, na każdym kroku wynagradzał jej brak czasu, starał się poświęcać jej każdą wolną chwilę. Ona zaś nie narzekała, ale maksymalnie wykorzystywała każdy moment razem.

\- Powinieneś chyba iść...

\- Nie chcę. Chcę zostać z tobą. W tobie. Na zawsze.

\- Skarbie, jesteśmy w pracy, a nie na wakacjach.

\- Trudno. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza niż praca.

\- Czkawka, przestań marudzić jak dziecko i wstawaj. Jesteś w końcu wodzem.

\- Ale sama powtarzasz, że rodzina powinna być najważniejsza.

\- Już dostałam porcję czułości. Poświęciłeś mi dość czasu.

\- Ja sądzę co innego.

W końcu jej ustąpił, po dość długiej sprzeczce w prawdzie, ale miała jednak sporo racji.


	8. Chapter 8

Poprzedniego wieczoru, Bail poinformował go o naradzie tuż przed południem. Nie miał za wiele czasu, niechętnie wstał z łóżka i skierował się do łaźni, żeby spłukać pot i zapach seksu. Astrid zaś odważyła się zająć sobą dopiero, gdy do drzwi zapukała Elishia i zaprowadziła go na spotkanie. Wykąpała się i już miała się ubierać, kiedy dostrzegła na podłodze plamkę krwi. Spojrzała na siebie, szukając źródła i dość szybko je zlokalizowała. Wewnętrzna strona jej ud była naznaczona roztartym od chodzenia szkarłatnym śladem. Warknęła cicho i nabrała w dłoń wody, zmywając krew z nóg.

\- Astrid? - w pokoju rozległ się głos Avalei.

\- Tu jestem! - zawołała. - Możesz przyjść?

Żona Baila śmiało weszła do łaźni, choć widok Astrid trochę ją zaskoczył.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic takiego, to tylko...

\- Krew miesięczna? Spokojnie, pomogę ci poradzić sobie z tym w południowym stylu.

\- Dzięki. Na to właśnie liczyłam - uśmiechnęła się.

Kiedy wyszły z łazienki okazało się, że Avalei przyniosła śniadanie, więc usiadły na kanapie, żeby Astrid mogła zjeść.

\- Miałabyś może ochotę spotkać się z resztą?

\- W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni raczej nie. Zazwyczaj dość ciężko przeżywam okresy. Może tym razem będzie mniej bolesny ze względu na zmianę klimatu.

\- Niewykluczone. To co chciałabyś robić przez ten czas?

\- Może... poucz mnie waszego języka.

\- Skoro chcesz... Ale jest trudniejszy od waszego.

\- Dam radę. Lubię wyzwania.

Resztę dnia spędziły na intensywnej nauce, podobnie jak kilka kolejnych.

Tymczasem Czkawka się nudził. Wodzowie obradowali, a Bail starał się jak mógł, żeby mu to dobrze przetłumaczyć. Kiedy to wreszcie się skończyło, poszli na kolację, a następnie do swoich pokoi.

\- O, już jesteś - zauważyła zaskoczona Astrid.

\- Jestem i mam dość. Witaj, Avalei - usiadł ciężko obok ukochanej i objął ją.

\- Puść mnie. Mam okres i brzuch mnie boli, a do tego krew mnie zalewa, że tak się wyrażę. Co oznacza, że sam musisz zabrać smoki na lot. I to szybko, bo robi się ciemno.

\- Nienawidzę tego - mruknął, odsuwając się.

\- Latania czy ciemności?

\- Okresu.

\- Ja też, kochanie. Ale lepsze to niż ciąża.

\- Racja. Dobra, Szczerbek, Wichura, idziemy - usiadł w siodle i oba smoki wyleciały przez okno.

\- To wspaniały mężczyzna. Naprawdę cię kocha i szanuje - zauważyła Avalei.

\- U nas na północy, każdy mężczyzna taki jest. Wybiera sobie jedną kobietę na całe życie. Niektórzy po jej śmierci żenią się ponownie, ale Haddockowie... to ród wodzów, przywiązanie mają we krwi. Oni akurat przestrzegają tej tradycji.

\- Czasami chciałabym być doceniona... wiem jednak, że to się nigdy nie stanie, a ja i tak mam szczęście, że trafiłam na tak dobrego męża, jakim jest Bail. Nie krzywdzi kobiet, pozwala nam się uczyć... Wielu mężczyzn uważa, że kobiety nie powinny nawet umieć czytać.

\- To dlaczego się temu podporządkowujecie?

\- Bo to nie jest Północ. Tutaj, kobieta jest zależna od ojca, a potem od męża. Czasem trafiają całkiem nieźle, tak jak ja, ale czasem mają prawdziwe piekło.

\- U nas jest taka zasada, że facet rządzi pozornie. A ty musisz się nauczyć rządzić nim naprawdę.

\- Jak?

\- Najłatwiej seksem.

\- To nie jest łatwe. Zawsze wygląda tak samo, biorą nas od tyłu, żeby zaspokoić siebie.

\- Ja uwielbiam tę pozycję. Najłatwiej mi w niej dojść.

\- Ale twój mężczyzna dba o to.

\- Pokaż Bailowi coś nowego. Najpierw zrób mu relaksujący masaż, a potem przejmij inicjatywę.

\- To znaczy jak?

\- Umiesz jeździć konno? Albo na jakimś innym wierzchowcu?

\- Mamy specjalne wierzchowce do jazdy po pustyni.

\- Umiesz na tym jeździć?

\- Każdy tutaj umie.

\- To świetnie, połowa roboty za nami.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Pokażę ci. Wyobraź sobie, że jestem Bailem. Jak odwrócisz go na plecy po masażu, siadasz o tak... - nakierowała ją. - I zaczynasz się poruszać, jakby był twoim wierzchowcem, a ty byś go ujeżdżała.

\- O tak? - Avalei wykonała kilka ruchów biodrami.

\- Dokładnie tak - pochwaliła Astrid. - Możesz się podeprzeć rękami o jego brzuch, albo pierś. I poproś go, żeby trzymał twoje biodra i pomagał ci. Potem może zacząć cię dotykać, jak się przyzwyczaisz. No i najważniejsze: niech widzi, że ci się to podoba. Nic nie sprawia, że facet czuje się bardziej męsko, niż widok zadowolonej kobiety. A w tej pozycji to ty masz władzę i możesz sprawić, by doznania były przyjemne dla was obojga.

\- Wypróbuję to. Dziękuję za cenne rady.

\- Jeśli zadziała, nauczę cię jeszcze kilku sztuczek.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. Przyjdę jutro - wstała i skierowała się do drzwi.

\- Więc do jutra - pożegnała się i poszła do sypialni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! Propsy dla tego, kto widzi wpływy Gry o Tron C:


	9. Chapter 9

Następny dzień wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, jak te na Berk. Czkawka poszedł do pracy, a Astrid została, czekając niecierpliwie na Avalei. Była ciekawa, czy skorzystała z wczorajszych nauk i jak jej poszło. W końcu się doczekała.

\- Astrid, jesteś wspaniała. Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować - Avalei wpadła do pokoju promieniejąc z radości.

\- Czyli się udało - Astrid uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

\- Było wspaniale. Bail nigdy nie był jakoś szczególnie brutalny, ale noce z nim nie należały do przyjemnych. Dopiero wczoraj odkryłam, że to jednak może być wspaniałe doświadczenie.

\- No widzisz? Wystarczyło trochę odwagi i ciekawy pomysł.

\- Naucz mnie jeszcze czegoś.

\- Hmm... to może ci się nie spodobać, ale jeśli będziesz pewna, że tego chcesz, spróbuj sprawić mu przyjemność ustami.

\- Co? Poważnie?

\- Jak najbardziej. Ale musisz bardzo tego chcieć i być mocno przekonana. Najtrudniej się odważyć. Ale jak już to zrobisz, spodoba ci się.

\- Ale... jak?

\- Najprostszy sposób to taki, że bierzesz go do ust i poruszasz się, ale to mało intensywne i dość męczące. Masz zęby i język, więc robisz z nich użytek. Tylko delikatnie, póki sam nie poprosi o więcej. Czubek jest najwrażliwszy, skupiaj się na nim, ale nie za bardzo, bo się znudzi. Możesz go ssać, to też jest przyjemne.

\- Masz tak bogate doświadczenie... Nawet najstarsze żony tego nie potrafią.

\- Cóż, jestem z Północy. U nas takie rzeczy zna większość kobiet.

\- To niesamowite.

\- Wracamy do nauki języka czy wolisz pozachwycać się jeszcze seksem?

\- Może wróćmy do języka...

Do końca tygodnia uczyły się dość intensywnie i przygotowywały się do spotkania z resztą żon Baila. Czkawka tymczasem uczestniczył w nużących obradach wodzów. Któregoś dnia, kompletnie wymęczony wszedł do pokoju i usłyszał plusk z łaźni. Astrid musiała się kąpać, raczej nie mógł to być ktoś inny. Cicho podszedł do drzwi, prowadzących do łaźni i otworzył je. Nagle zamarł.

Siedziała na parapecie i patrzyła na niego wyzywająco. Była całkowicie naga, a jej ciało lśniło, mokre od wody. Momentalnie poczuł, jak jego pragnienie wzrasta, ale stał jak sparaliżowany.

\- Chodź - uśmiechnęła się kusząco. - Wiem, że tego chcesz - dotknęła policzków i zaczęła przesuwać się niżej. W jego oczach płonął coraz żywszy ogień, zaczął się do niej zbliżać jak w transie. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na jej dłonie, które dotarły już do piersi. Marzył o tym, żeby ją tam dotknąć. Nagle jedna z dłoni zjechała po brzuchu i zatrzymała się dopiero między rozłożonymi szeroko nogami. Zamarł i patrzył, jak sama się przygotowuje, rozciągając lekko wewnętrzne mięśnie. Zazwyczaj on to robił, ale teraz było w niej coś tak niesamowicie erotycznego, że z jednej strony chciał się na nią rzucić, ale z drugiej, chciał patrzeć. - Chodź - kusiła nadal. - Jestem spragniona, rozgrzana i mokra - wiedział doskonale, że nie mówiła o skórze po kąpieli. - Widzę, że tego pragniesz. Wystarczy tylko, że mnie sobie weźmiesz. Możesz zrobić ze mną wszystko. Jestem cała twoja.

\- Mam cię skrzywdzić? - wyszeptał w końcu, rozbierając się. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje z tęsknoty, jeśli nie znajdzie się w niej. - Tego właśnie chcesz? Żebym się rzucił na ciebie i pieprzył jak dziki smok? - jego oczy przybrały barwę ciemnej, mrocznej zieleni, niczym liście w nieprzyjaznym lesie. Gdy zbliżył się dostatecznie, wsunął dłonie pod jej pośladki.

\- Chcę czuć cię w sobie - szepnęła tęsknie. - Masz duszę smoka - położyła dłoń na jego sercu. - Uwolnij ją...

Przycisnął ją do siebie i wtargnął w nią gwałtownie i brutalnie, od razu zaczął się poruszać z dużą siłą i szybkością. Oczy miał pociemniałe z pożądania, usta błyskawicznie odnalazły jej szyję. Po chwili uniósł ją, jakby nic nie ważyła i położył na podłodze, zaskakująco delikatnie.

\- Nadal tego chcesz? - uniósł się na wyprostowanych rękach, trzymając jej nadgarstki.

\- Tak... mój panie... - odparła cicho, oddychając ciężko. Wyczuwał jej puls i szybkie tętno, zarówno na nadgarstkach, jak i w jej wnętrzu. Rzeczywiście była rozgrzana i mokra, ta myśl wzmogła ogień płonący w jego piersi. Pocałował ją i poruszył się lekko, a gdy otworzyła usta, wsunął do środka język. Rzadko całował ją w ten sposób, ale kiedy już to robił, nie umiała się mu oprzeć. Powrócił do poruszania się, przerywając pocałunek, gdy zabrakło im tchu. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, obserwując reakcje ukochanej, sposób, w jaki wiła się pod wpływem jego ruchów i jęki, dobywające się z jej ust, zwiększały jego podniecenie. Uniósł jej biodra, żeby zapewnić sobie lepszy kąt i móc wchodzić w nią głębiej. Wygięła się, wypychając piersi do przodu, więc zaczął je gryźć i ssać tak jak lubił, zwiększając jej przyjemność. Oplotła nogami jego biodra, utrzymując pozycję, przez co mógł znów unieruchomić jej nadgarstki. Jej krzyki odbijały się od kamiennych ścian, gdy dosłownie ją rżnął, to już nie było okazanie uczuć, to był ostry seks dla przyjemności, wyraz czystego pożądania. Zgodnie z jej prośbą, rozbudził drzemiącą w nim dziką bestię, był brutalny jak jeszcze nigdy. Nagle, Astrid wydała z siebie głośny krzyk, jej wewnętrzne mięśnie zacisnęły się, prawie uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się, a jej ciało spięło się mocno. Zaledwie chwilę później, jego ciało zrobiło dokładnie to samo i sam krzyknął, dochodząc. Pisnęła cicho, czując, jak ją wypełnia, uwielbiała to uczucie. Opadł na nią wykończony, po chwili resztką sił położył się obok i spojrzał na nią. Oboje oddychali ciężko i mieli wzrok półprzytomny z rozkoszy i zmęczenia.

\- Podobało ci się? - spytał cicho.

\- Tak, mój panie - wyszeptała. Lubił, kiedy tak mówiła, nawet lekko się uśmiechnął. Zsunął się do basenu i zmył pot z ciała, jego ukochana po chwili zrobiła to samo. 

\- W porządku? - spytał, gdy już wytarci szli do sypialni.

\- Jutro chyba nie będę mogła chodzić... - skrzywiła się lekko. - I pewnie znowu przez kilka dni nie będę zdolna do seksu.

\- Na szczęście tym razem ja też - zaśmiał się. - Jesteś silna, nawet tam - musnął dłonią jej krocze.

\- Nawet nie dotykaj - syknęła. Ułożyła się na jego piersi, ich ciała jakby dopasowały się do siebie niczym dwa elementy układanki. Byli jednością, wiedzieli to już od ich pierwszego razu. Czkawka okrył ich futrem i usnęli niemal jednocześnie.


	10. Chapter 10

Następnego ranka obudził go cichy jęk Astrid. Wyraźnie wczorajsza noc powróciła jak kac po imprezie.

\- Boli? - wyszeptał cicho.

\- Mhm - mruknęła niechętnie. Nie lubiła się przyznawać do jakichkolwiek słabości. - Prawie tak jak za pierwszym razem.

\- Przynajmniej nie krwawisz.

\- Oby - wysunęła się spod futra i spojrzała między nogi.

\- Ha, miałem rację - mruknął.

\- I co chcesz za to, medal? - okryła się z powrotem.

\- Nie zaszkodziłby

\- Jasne... - pocałowała lekko jego pierś.

\- Nie wściekaj się, mnie też boli.

\- Ciebie? A to nowość - mówiła, nie odrywając ust od jego skóry.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jesteś silna.

\- Pierwszy raz też cię bolał?

\- Szczerze? Niewiele z tego pamiętam.

\- A co konkretnie?

\- Że sprawiłem ci ogromny ból. Płakałaś - skrzywił się. - I że się bałem. Ale potem było cudownie.

\- Jak się przyzwyczaiłam, naprawdę było przyjemnie - odsunęła się, patrząc na jego pierś. Widniała na niej świeża, całkiem spora malinka. - Twój medal - mruknęła, dotykając go tam.

\- Musiałaś...? - przewrócił oczami.

\- Owszem.

\- Niech ci będzie. Wracając do tematu, przyzwyczajenie się trochę ci zajęło.

\- A czegoś się spodziewał? Jesteś ogromny - słysząc to, uniósł jedną brew. - No dobra, może nie ogromny. Ale bardzo duży. Za duży, jak na pierwszy raz.

\- Żałujesz, że nie zrobiłaś tego z kimś innym?

\- Nie. Po prostu ci tłumaczę, dlaczego tak cholernie bolało.

\- Do dziś nie wiem jakim cudem nakłoniłaś mnie do kolejnego razu.

\- Zwyczajnie cię zmusiłam. I udawałam, że przestało mnie boleć.

\- Jesteś niesamowita.

\- Wiem, tak jak ty.

\- Ale ja nie musiałem udawać.

\- No cóż. Ciesz się, że nie udaję innych rzeczy.

\- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, jakie to dla ciebie trudne.

\- Kotek, wiedziałam też, jakie to dla ciebie ważne. Za bardzo cię kochałam, żeby użalać się nad sobą i pozwolić ci cierpieć.

\- Zamiast tego to ja użalałem się nad sobą i pozwalałem tobie cierpieć.

\- Mówiłam ci, że jak się przyzwyczaiłam, to było przyjemnie.

\- Chociaż o tyle dobrze. A teraz mam propozycję.

\- Zgodzę się na wszystko, co nie jest związane z seksem.

\- Wyjątkowo nie. Spędźmy w łóżku cały dzień.

\- To jest związane z seksem.

\- Nie, to jest związane z leżeniem bezczynnie i przytulaniem się.

\- I dotykaniem.

\- Co?

\- Nie udawaj, za dobrze cię znam. Nie utrzymasz rąk przy sobie, zwłaszcza jak będę leżeć obok ciebie zupełnie naga.

\- Nago jesteś najpiękniejsza, bo nic nie zasłania twojej urody.

\- Kotek…

\- No co?

\- Ty wiesz co.

\- Będę się pilnował, obiecuję - wtulił się w nią i ułożył wygodnie przy niej.

\- Mam nadzieję. Bo jak tylko przegniesz, wykopię cię z łóżka.

Przeleżeli bezczynnie cały dzień, tylko rozmawiając i wspominając. Czkawka szybko przestał się pilnować i ograniczać dotykanie, ale Astrid w końcu przestało to przeszkadzać. Przywykła do tego, że kleił się do niej praktycznie na każdym kroku i gdyby tylko mógł, nie wypuszczałby jej z łóżka. Na Berk to było niemożliwe, przez cały czas musieli uważać, ukrywali się. Tutaj mogli robić co tylko zechcieli. Teraz nikt ich nie pilnował, nie musieli się bać, że ktoś ich usłyszy, albo nie daj Thorze zobaczy. Mógł sobie pozwolić na spędzenie dnia bezczynnie w łóżku i klejenie się do ukochanej, mógł nie wypuszczać jej z łóżka, mógł zrobić wszystko. 

Dlaczego więc z tego nie skorzystać?


	11. Chapter 11

Dopiero nazajutrz trzeba było wstać. Oczywiście Czkawka chciał rozpocząć dzień seksem, ale Astrid się nie zgodziła. Wiedziała, że jeśli zacznie kombinować, przeleżą w łóżku kolejny dzień. A przecież nie przyjechali tu na wakacje, tylko żeby nawiązać porozumienie.

\- Kochanie, proszę - spojrzał na nią tymi słodkimi oczami małego chłopca, którym nigdy nie umiała się oprzeć.

\- Nie. Ty idziesz na obrady, a ja wreszcie spotkam się z pozostałymi żonami Baila.

\- Musisz?

\- Muszę. Ty też musisz. Zresztą chcę je wreszcie poznać - rozczesała włosy i zaczęła się ubierać. Nie lubiła mu odmawiać, ale nie miała wyboru. Wiedziała, że   
Czkawka najchętniej nigdy nie wstawałby z łóżka, mógł całymi dniami leżeć i podziwiać jej ciało, no i zawsze miał ochotę na seks, miała wrażenie, że mógłby kochać się z nią w nieskończoność. W takich chwilach całkowicie wyłączał mózg i przestawał myśleć, kontrolę nad całym ciałem przejmował inny narząd. Nie żeby tego nie lubiła, ale w przeciwieństwie do narzeczonego, umiała włączyć zdrowy rozsądek.

Kiedy Elishia i Avalei przyszły, Astrid jakimś cudem udało się ściągnąć narzeczonego z łóżka, który z miną skazańca oczekiwał żon gospodarza.

\- Co on taki zły? - spytała zdziwiona Avalei.

\- Musi iść do pracy. Słowo daję, czasem zachowuje się jak małe dziecko - blondynka pokręciła głową, patrząc na wyglądającego dość żałośnie wodza.

\- Nie martw się, jeszcze będziesz miał okazję do świętowania i odpoczywania - pocieszyła go Elishia. - A tymczasem chodźmy na śniadanie - wyszła z apartamentu, a niechętny Czkawka powlókł się za nią.

\- Gotowa? - Avalei spojrzała na Astrid, która wyglądała na lekko zdenerwowaną.

\- Mhm - pokiwała głową.

\- Boisz się?

\- Trochę...

\- Nie ma czego. To tylko 27 kobiet, które musisz poznać. I kilkoro dzieci. A ja albo Elishia będziemy ci tłumaczyć, jeśli czegoś nie zrozumiesz - obiecała.

\- Dzięki. Jakoś przy tobie czuję się pewniej.

\- Nie będzie tak źle - zaprowadziła wojowniczkę do zupełnie nieznanej jej części domu. Było to odrębne skrzydło tylko dla kobiet. - Tu byś mieszkała, gdyby twój mężczyzna nie zażyczył sobie dzielić apartament z tobą. Czuj się wyróżniona, dotychczas żadna z kobiet nie spędziła w tym pokoju tyle czasu co ty. No, wyjątkiem jest Naijdiha, która go projektowała i urządzała. Bail wie, jak wykorzystać potencjał każdej z nas. Dlatego jest takim dobrym mężem i jednym z największych wodzów. Przykładowo, kiedy bierze sobie nową żonę, najpierw przez tydzień powierza jej różne zadania, żeby sprawdzić, w czym jest najlepsza i jak najlepiej może się mu przydać. Potem przydziela jej stałe zadanie i wszyscy są zadowoleni. My mamy pracę, którą uwielbiamy, a on ma wszystko zrobione porządnie i z sercem. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli ktoś robi to, co lubi, przykłada się do tego. Wielu mężczyzn niestety nie jest w stanie tego pojąć.

\- Czkawka robi coś podobnego w wiosce. Każdemu znajduje zajęcie adekwatne do jego umiejętności i zainteresowań. Nie zawsze jest to łatwe, ale dzięki temu ludzie go kochają.

\- No widzisz. Miałyśmy szczęście trafić na wspaniałych facetów.

\- W zasadzie... tak.

Avalei prowadziła wojowniczkę krętymi korytarzami, do złudzenia przypominającymi labirynt. Proste ściany z jasnego piaskowca wyglądały identycznie, każdy zakręt był nie do odróżnienia od poprzednich, tak samo jak wyłożone ciemnym drewnem podłogi. Barwy kontrastowały ze sobą, ale ewidentnie ich projektantka (bo zapewne jest to dzieło jednej z mieszkanek tego pałacu), doskonale znała się na swojej pracy i świetnie zharmonizowała ze sobą z pozoru tak niepasujące do siebie elementy wystroju. Avalei powiedziała, że wbrew pozorom ciężko się tu zgubić. Korytarze były proste i schematyczne, po kilku dniach człowiek się przyzwyczaja i bez trudu odnajduje drogę. Astrid pomyślała, że dla kogoś, kto spędził w tym miejscu kilka lat, nie stanowi to żadnego problemu, ale ona była tu po raz pierwszy. 

Dodatkowo stresowała się spotkaniem z żonami Baila, nie wiedziała, jakie są. Czy będą przyjazne jak Avalei i Elishia, czy może wyniosłe jak niektórzy z przybyłych na obrady wodzów? Musiała przyznać, że po raz pierwszy aż tak się czymś denerwowała, zwykle była bardzo pewna siebie i nie przywiązywała się do ludzi, więc nie obchodziło ją, co o niej myślą. Odkąd Czkawka ją zmienił i sprawił, że bardziej się otworzyła, zaczęła się przejmować opinią innych. Oczywiście tylko tych, na których uwadze i dobrym zdaniu jej zależało. Teraz jednak miała stanąć przed gronem kobiet, z których jako jedyna będzie się wyróżniać. Miała jasne oczy, włosy i skórę, na Północy nie było to niczym niezwykłym. Ale tu, na Południu, wszyscy wyglądali niemal tak samo. Śniada cera, brązowe oczy i czarne włosy to jedyny typ urody, jaki można tu spotkać. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy dotarły do kuchni, Astrid czuła jakby miała zemdleć ze zdenerwowania.


End file.
